For The Same Reasons
by fetching
Summary: Edward and Bella are getting married. What could go wrong? Well, you could find out that the bride is a little too close to the best man. Oh and don't forget to throw in that the best man is your already married brother. T 'cause I'm paranoid.


**Hello again! I've been trying to add new stories/chapters faster than usual. This is my first non-cannon pairing. I am really sick of the Bella/Jasper fics where it's always Alice and Edward that are cheating. I can't picture Alice with Edward. So here is a Bella/Jasper with a little**** spying and a cool song thrown in. (P.S. The song is called **_**I write sins not tragedies **_**by Panic!At the Disco.)**

**All Human**

Edward POV

This was it. My wedding day. I had never been so nervous in my entire life. I had waited months for this, wondering every day how to propose and I still can't believe that the day is finally here. Bella, my Bella, was soon to be my wife!

A grin graced my lips as I walked along a long corridor. My mind was absolutely filled with thoughts of Bella. It was terrible how much work she had lately. She was constantly leaving early, only to come back late at night. I as really hoping that things would relax soon; she was always so tense, and I missed having her at home. She was so perfect though. From the way she bit her lip when she was confused, to the fiery temper that seemed to burst at any moment.

I was just about to turn around a corner when I heard voices. Now, I know it's wrong to spy but, come on, I was curious! Little did I know that what I would hear would tear me apart; but maybe it was better this way.

"God, this place is beautiful isn't it?" That was Rosalie. She was given the title of 'maid of honour'.

"Yeah, to bad it's all going to waste." That was an unfamiliar voice, but I kept listening.

"How so?" Rosalie questioned. I was a little confused myself.

"Well, if the bride don't straighten herself out, this marriage ain't gonna last very long." Stated the man. Straighten herself out? What could Bella possibly get into that could shorten our marriage?

"Straighten herself out? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talkin' about the bride being a little closer to the best man than the groom expects." He answered.

"Jasper? What does Bella have to do with Jasper?" What _did_ Bella have to do with Jasper? They barely talked at all, hell, they barely looked at each other and – oh god.

"Well, unless she has some weird tradition, I don't think the groom's gonna be to happy when he finds out she's been kissin' this Jasper guy before the wedding."

_Well imagine,_

_As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor_

_And I can't help but to hear, _

_No I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words_

'_What a beautiful wedding'_

_What a beautiful wedding says the bride's maid to the waiter_

'_Yes but what a shame,_

_What a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore'_

My whole world was a blur. I couldn't think or see straight; everything was a red haze of anger. There was no time for depression, not now. Right now the anger controlled me. It took everything in me not to scream, to let out the raging fire inside me. I had to calm down. In this state I could make horrible decisions. As my breathing slowed and my racing pulse calmed, I thought over the situation. I knew exactly what I had to do, no matter how much it hurt. I straightened my self and calmly walked past the doorway where Rosalie and one of the waiters stood. I made a comment in passing.

"You really should make sure the doors are closed when you're whispering things like that."

There was nothing but a complete look of shock on both of their faces as I continued down the hall.

_I chime in with a haven't you people ever heard of_

_Closing the Goddamn door, no_

_It's much better to face these kinds of things_

_With a sense of poise and rationality_

I was standing at the altar. There was a reason I was standing at the altar, but it was not what everyone was waiting for. There would be no wedding ceremony today. As Bella took her place beside me I prepared myself. Right before the priest began to speak, I turned to face the guests.

"Ladies and gentlemen," I began. "I'm very sorry to announce that there will be no wedding ceremony today. The circumstance, as I have learned, is quite different than what was planned. I apologise for the time you have spent here today. You are all free to leave if you would like."

As the crowd slowly began to stand I turned to face Bella who looked more than shocked.

"Could I speak to you privately?" I asked. She nodded silently as we entered one of the rooms at the back of the church. The only person who had been anticipating my actions was Jasper's wife, Alice. I had informed her beforehand about the situation.

"How?"

"How what, Bella?" I returned.

"How did you find out?"

"Some people should think to be quieter when discussing this type of situation."

All she could do was nod in response. Had she really believed that her plan was foolproof? Even if it hadn't been today, I would have known eventually.

"You don't need to explain Bella; and neither do I. You know as well as I do that this engagement is over. The purpose behind the actions doesn't matter anymore. It's over."

I dropped what was to be my wedding ring on the floor, exactly at her feet. She slipped off her engagement ring and dropped it, along with her wedding ring, onto the floor next to mine.

"Goodbye, Bella."

As I walked out of the room I realized that maybe this was the right thing. Maybe it had been fate that tore us apart. Now we could end up with the right person, whoever that was, because we knew that we would never work.

While the light shone in through the small windows above, just down the hall, Alice was leaving Jasper for the same reasons.

_Well in fact_

_Well I'll look at it this way_

_I mean technically our marriage is saved_

_Well this calls for a toast_

_So pour the champagne,_

_Pour the champagne__…_

**Yay! I'm finally done! This story has been in my mind for months and it was driving me insane! Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review, it would make me happy. :D**

**-Silverlilly92**


End file.
